musicosdecoimbrafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Everto Signum
Everto Signum (Demon's Sign in Latin) is an Elemental Black Metal band from Portugal/Austria. The band's concept consists of the interconnection of the elements and destructive powers of Nature with human psychology. The musical creations combine a traditional Black Metal sonority with melodic and ambient parts. The chronicle: Everto Signum was originated in the city of Aeminium (actual Coimbra)in the beginning of 2010. The formation resulted of a rehearsal organized by a bassist whose name was forgotten and never remembered. He was intended to create an extreme metal band and he encountered two guitar players, Æminus and Hugo, that shared the same intention. After that, he posted a message at the city's musical web forum in order to search for a vocalist. Suddenly, a drummer appeared to rehearse with them. Meanwhile, a vocalist Nekruss answered the call and a jam session was arranged. After the rehearsal day, the drummer and the bassist continued their life paths apart, while the Everto Signum's core was crafted, having two guitarists and a vocalist. During the year of 2010 until the mid-2011, there were composed a dozen themes and Everto Signum decided to focus on some of them and arrange the debut album. The album's conception lasted for several months. In the middle of 2012, the recording and the post-production were completed, as well as the artwork's design. The whole piece is about the dark side of human psychology creating parallels with the forces of Nature. The musical creation, entitled "Enneachotomy," was released by few underground labels around the world containing nine tracks of Elemental Black Metal with rough sonority and ambient parts. The official music video for the song "Still Ambiance" was published a few days after the release. Later, the bass player Brian joined the band. Everto Signum started rehearsing since the line-up was almost complete. Briefly, the first live performance was organized to present "Enneachotomy" to the invited crowd. That event took place in the fall of 2012. The band continued with the rehearsals and with the composition of the new Elemental themes. In late 2012, Hugo decided to leave the band due to personal reasons. Everto Signum stayed less active, searching for a new guitarist. Unexpectedly, the drummer Cavaleiro expressed interest in joining the band. He entered definitely after a couple of rehearsals. After a while, Cláudio filled the position of the second guitarrist. In 2013, Everto Signum started the process of creation of the EP release. Four new songs, arranged for that purpose, portray the current state of the sonic evolution of the band. At the same time, Everto Signum was rehearsing with the full line-up to prepare for live performances. Later that year, the recording of the new songs was finished and one live show with Corpus Christii was given. In early 2014, Everto Signum temporarily changed status to a studio project as Nekruss relocated to Vienna, Austria. He established a collaboration with Stefan Traunmüller (Soundtempel Studio) who mixed and mastered the band's new songs. Everto Signum decided to release this EP under the name "Synergy." Musically, it is rooted in traditional Black Metal, incorporating lead melodies and progressive elements. The lyrics introduce the concepts of synergies between the elements of Nature. A promotional video for the track "Stirred Ambiance" was made and published on the band's Youtube channel. "Synergy" will be released on CD in July 2014 by four labels. Currently, Everto Signum is working on the second full-length album. Categoria:Metal Categoria:Bandas